Misión rango S: A prueba de secretos
by Kattharina
Summary: En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irremediable, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

‹‹ _Pensamientos››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **M** isión rango S: A prueba de secretos.

.

‹‹ _Eres dueño de tus silencios y esclavo de tus palabras.››_

.

 **H** echos.

* * *

 **H** acía calor.

Demasiado para estar ahí parada en el mostrador del hospital. Aburrida por la espera, puso el mentón sobre la palma abierta de su mano y se dedicó a ver el fluido (pero poco) mar de gente por los pasillos. Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración, tenía sueño, estaba cansada.

Se sentía agotada, exhausta. Pero no era su culpa, era culpa de su muy 'activa' y extrovertida compañera de departamento.

Es que los gemidos y los gritos de éxtasis ya eran demasiado, ni los tapones de cera le funcionaban. No, tenía que confinarse a salir de su departamento a caminar a altas horas de la madrugada, ¡de madrugada por las calles desoladas! Hasta ahora tenía suerte que nada le hubiese pasado.

¿Pero a su compañera le importaba? No, claro que no. ¿Si se lo había dicho? ¡Claro que se lo dijo! ¿Pero lo acató? ¡No, no lo hizo!

¡Porque ella seguía sin poder conciliar una gota de su sueño!

Soltó un bostezo y dormitó un poco, aun en esa posición se sintió terriblemente cómoda. Dios, quería dormir toda una semana para compensar todos esos meses de gemidos, ropa tirada por todo el departamento (precisamente la de su compañera, porque la del susodicho amante jamás la vio). Su mentón se deslizó de su mano y con un respingo asustadizo abrió los ojos, tuvo que parpadear un poco para enfocar la mesa y el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente.

Lo ignoró, para eso estaban las enfermeras. Que ellas lo contestaran.

Ella solo quería dormir. Tarea que le quedaba difícil, a lo mejor si se iba en ese preciso momento alegando que se había contagiado del terrible virus que azotaba la aldea. La gripe. Filas y filas de interminables casos de gripe.

 _¿Se te olvida que hoy tiene turno?_

Oh, su mente gloriosa le recordó que su _compañera_ tenía turno el día de hoy. Específicamente el turno de noche, con el escaso personal, les tocaba doble trabajo y cubrir turnos de noche.

 _Puedes irte a tu casa y descansar lo que resta de la tarde y toda la noche…_

Propuesta tentadora, lo sopesaba cuidadosamente. ¿Por qué se lo estaba pensando? ¡Necesitaba descansar carajo!

¡Oh a la mierda!

Decidida se levantó de la silla, los huesos de su columna crujieron con el movimiento. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó sentada en esa pinche silla? Que importaba, ella ya se iba.

— ¡Kiara! — escuchó el grito iracundo de la Hokage.

Espantada dio un giro, la rubia de grandes atributos y dirigente de toda la Aldea de la Hoja se acercaba a ella con paso pesado y por lo visto, _molesto_.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— A ningún lado, Tsunade-sama.

Bien, su voz falló, el nerviosismo la mató. Tsunade la miró con los ojos entornados y la expresión iracunda.

— Necesito que vayas y ayudes a Sakura, han traído a muchos shinobis heridos. — ordenó con un gesto exagerado de enfado.

Ella achicó sus ojos dorados.

— Yo no soy ninja médico — articuló, con la voz más neutral y natural posible.

Tsunade la miró, y no sabía si era ella o estaba desvariando, pero le pareció que la expresión de la Quinta se hizo más pronunciada y airada.

— Kiara…

Su tono le advertía que no estaba de humor para su desfachatez, pero la chica solo se encogió de hombros ignorándola.

— Lo único que puedo hacer es limpiar heridas.

— ¡Bien, entonces hazlo!

Exasperada, así era como se sentía cuando vio marchar a la chica hacia el área donde atendían a los shinobis. La rubia llevó las manos a sus sienes, las masajeó como si con eso pudiera disipar el dolor de cabeza y el enojo.

Un mes, ¡un mes y no veía resultados! Si no los tenía pronto, una cabeza rodaría, y no sería precisamente la suya.

Soltó un gruñido enojada, dio media vuelta y se fue por el mismo camino por el cual llegó.

.

.

.

Se abanicó su sudoroso cuello, amarró su largo cabello cobrizo en una coleta alta y soltó un suspiro. Tres horas curando heridas, yendo y viniendo con gasas, y demás medicamentos.

¿Cuál era la fijación de la Hokage por mantenerla en servicio shinobi, cuando ella no era una kunoichi? De hecho, no tenía la menor idea de ese mundo. ¿Por qué la terquedad?

No tenía idea, tampoco quería averiguarlo. No tenía la minúscula intención de ponerse a pensar, solo quería irse a su casa, darse un baño, comer un poco y echarse a dormir hasta el siguiente día. Sin molestias, sin gemidos ni gritos de placer que le dijeran que tan bien la pasaban mientras ella no tenía la más ínfima vida social.

— Gracias por la ayuda, Kiara — emuló una fuerte voz femenina, que reconoció como la de Sakura.

Se giró y se la encontró recargada en la entrada de los locker's con una sonrisa, se la devolvió, agotada y desganada.

— No te preocupes — cerró su casillero y acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo —. Suerte en tu turno.

— Gracias, buenas noches.

En la lejanía logró escuchar sus palabras, Kiara se dispuso a seguir su camino. Estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir.

Sakura la vio marchar, perderse entre los pasillos. Sus ojos jade miraban con cierta rareza a la chica, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sin avance?

Aquella voz masculina la tomó desprevenida y dio un brinco, lo escuchó emular una risa bronca y algo divertida. Frunció aun más el ceño.

— Un ninja siempre está atento a todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Es nuestra primera regla, Sakura.

Haruno bufó y se giró, sus ojos se encontraron con los de _él_.

— ¿A eso has venido? ¿A darme lecciones acerca de cómo ser ninja?

Oyó su voz molesta y él sonrió superficialmente, vaya rareza verlo sonreír.

— No, solo vine a despedirme — dijo él, ella cambió el semblante a uno preocupado, que le hizo soltar otra risa —. Tranquila, solo tardaré unos días.

— Eso me dices siempre y tardas semanas — reclamó con un tono que denotaba su exasperación e intranquilidad al mismo tiempo.

— Calma, es una misión simple. Solo la entrega de un pergamino al Kazekage.

La explicación simple le decía que debía creerle, pero Sakura no se fiaba de él, ya la había dejado con el corazón en un hilo más de una vez. Y aun al recordarlo sentía terribles náuseas y el dolor cubriéndole como un maldito velo en todo el cuerpo.

Pero como buena y digna alumna de la Hokage, bufó descontenta y él sonrió haciendo una negación con la cabeza. A su pareja jamás le vería con otro gesto que no fuera la incomodidad, el enojo o la desesperación. Aunque él conocía su lado tierno y apasionado, ya era un comienzo.

— Volveré — esa era una promesa que selló con un apasionado beso que le quitó el aliento, ya debería estar acostumbrada, él solía robarle siempre el hálito.

— Cuídate, por favor — pidió la peli-rosa entre besos, ocultos por los locker's.

Las manos masculinas vagaron por su cuerpo, lo escuchó emitir un gruñido disconforme y separarse con mucha renuencia.

— Te lo prometo — depositó otro beso, uno casto sellando su promesa —. Debo irme.

Se separó de ella y enfiló a la salida del lugar, la miró por última vez. Sus ojos jade le suplicaban que se cuidara, que mantuviera su promesa, o ella misma se encargaría de resucitarlo para volver a matarlo. Le sonrió tenuemente y salió de ahí.

Sakura se sintió con el corazón en un hilo, como cada vez que él tenía misiones y se alejaba por mucho tiempo. Su corazón siempre se angustiaba por él, porque ya la había dejado una vez, se salvó de milagro o por intervención divina. Pero lo tenía ahí, con ella y para ella. Por esa razón, no dejaba de angustiarse.

Y pedir porque siempre regresara con bien, aunque en el mundo, en su mundo shinobi las desgracias ocurrían a la orden del día.

.

.

.

Típico.

Llegó a su casa, te metió en el baño para una ducha reparadora que le ayudaría a conciliar mucho mejor el sueño, se sentía tan cansada que no tenía ánimos ni de prepararse algo para comer porque su estómago está más que satisfecho con el hecho que descansaría.

Salió del baño y se metió en su cómoda y caliente cama, con la única finalidad de dormir hasta que le tocara irse el siguiente día a trabajar. Tuvo un incansable día, un laborioso mes.

Desde que Sakura se mudó con ella para ayudarle con la renta del departamento tuvo que comprar tapones de cera para los oídos, y eso no ayudaba mucho. Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo, la de Sakura, al comienzo de este y, aun así, sus gritos y gemidos llegaban hasta a su cuarto.

Y eso de dormir con _tranquilidad_ fue solamente una ilusión. Agradecía los días que la susodicha pareja de Sakura no llegaba o ella andaba en sus días, cuando el novio de Haruno no llegaba, se figuraba dos cosas. Se habían peleado o el chico tenía misiones, porque hasta ese momento, lo único que escuchaba era lo bueno que era en la cama, pero jamás lo vio salir de la habitación de su compañera.

Inclusive en ese instante, Kiara no conocía a la pareja de su inquilina y realmente, no sabía si quería hacerlo sin tener que reclamarle. Solo sabía que era un ninja, un shinobi de élite, por palabras de la peli-rosada. Acomodó la cabeza entre las almohadas y su sueño no tardó en aparecer, se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

.

.

Bien, la vida no era justa. Por lo menos no con ella cuando escuchó aquellos incesantes toques a plena madrugada. Gruñó y se tapó con la almohada, no quería oírlos porque no quería levantarse.

Pero el repique en su puerta no cesaba, al contrario, ahora parecía que le daban con los puños. Con un graznido de frustración, tiró la almohada a un lado de la cama y se levantó, molesta, dispuesta degollar al idiota que se encontrara perturbando su sueño. Esperando que no fuera Naruto o Sasuke, quienes rondaban últimamente su departamento en busca de su compañera de equipo.

Calzó sus pantunflas blancas y se dirigió a la puerta, con el paso pesado y perezoso.

— ¡Ya voy!

Gritó a la persona que tocaba insistentemente la puerta.

— ¡Amorcito! — exclamó una voz masculina deformada y borracha.

— Seichiro.

Murmuró Kiara, agotada, pero no extrañada, ni siquiera se mostraba sorprendida. Ya era habitual que su _novio_ se presentara con copas de más en su casa de vez en cuando, inhaló aire y casi se alcoholizó con el fuerte olor que su novio desprendía.

Era tan fuerte que la mareó y quiso vomitar.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora?

— ¿Qué? ¿No me dejarás pasar?

Era obvio que su ebrio novio ignoró deliberadamente su pregunta y prácticamente la hizo a un lado con rudeza, tanta que si no se toma del pomo de la puerta hubiera terminado con el trasero pegado al suelo. Cerró los ojos con extremo cansancio, luego miró al hombre caminar tambaleante por la sala y decidió cerrar la puerta.

A menos que él trajera toda la fiesta consigo, no esperaría porque alguien más entrara.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a darme un beso para saludarme?

Kiara desatendió el sarcasmo de su voz, el hombre estaba que se caía de borracho, sosteniéndose a duras penas. Dio unos pasos hacia él sin la intención de hacer lo que demandaba, solamente quería cerciorarse que no cayera en su mesa de madera favorita. Lo único que tuvo la oportunidad de sacar de la casa de su madre, sin su autorización claro estaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Seichiro? — preguntó seca.

Ella solo quería dormir, ¿acaso era tan malo pedir un poco de descanso para su ya de por sí, fatigado cuerpo?

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia?

Su tono de voz simuló agravio, en el fondo, se sintió mal por ser tan dura con él. Sin embargo, Kiara también tenía derecho a un poco de tranquilidad y un respiro. Cosa que por lo visto su novio no tomaba en consideración o no estaría ahí a altas horas de la noche.

— Si tienes. Pero no a las tres de la mañana, Seichiro.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua, estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver la silueta masculina. Por lo que pasó por alto la mirada lujuriosa mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, como si saboreara anticipadamente una botana previa de un delicioso cóctel.

Seichiro se acercó a ella vacilante, tuvo que hacer su brazo izquierdo a un lado evitando que tropezara y cayera en algún lugar de la sala, o terminara dándose con la esquina de una mesa o un mueble en el proceso. Claro, Kiara cuidaba de su novio cuando éste, sin precedente la tomó por la cintura y luego la besó salvajemente. Un gemido murió ahogado en los ebrios y torpes labios de su novio, percibió el sabor a alcohol en su boca e inexplicablemente sintió un mareo, enlazado a unas horribles náuseas.

— No… Seichiro…

Intentó detenerlo cuando los besos se desplazaron a su cuello, las manos masculinas la tocaban con descaro y rudeza. Las garras del hombre se colaron en su bata y estiraron el elástico de su pantaloncillo, agarrando atrevidamente la carne de su trasero, como un náufrago a un salvavidas. La boca de Seichiro atacaba su cuello sin piedad, lo que en algún momento la dejó sin aliento y le arrancó un doloroso gemido, que él catalogó como placentero.

Las manos apretaban toscamente su trasero, pellizcaba desconsideradamente su carne. Y cuando debía sentir que su cuerpo se encendía en llamas, solo quiso quitárselo de encima.

— Seichiro, no…

Repitió de nuevo.

— Oh, vamos. Solo por esta vez — dijo él con voz dulzona y malsonante.

Le dio una embestida con el creciente bulto debajo de sus pantalones, Kiara estaba mareada, por el nauseabundo olor a licor y la pasión desbordante de Seichiro.

— No, esta vez no — respondió conteniendo la respiración.

Lo escuchó gruñir y rechinar los dientes frustrado, enseguida la retiró con brusquedad y molesto se encaminó hacia la puerta. Al parecer el enojo era tal, que le había hecho olvidar su borrachera.

Kiara se sintió mal, un sentimiento de falta grave le nació en su interior y estuvo a punto de detenerlo y ceder.

— Seichiro…

— Un día de estos me voy a cansar de tus negativas y tus excusas, Kiara.

Con una mirada de desprecio la dejó ahí, en medio de la sala, y sus palabras denotaron la seriedad del asunto. Kiara no dijo nada, solo se dejó caer en el sillón con aquel sentimiento de que algo había hecho mal y que, si no cedía, tarde o temprano terminaría perdiendo a su novio.

.

.

.

Cuando se presentó el siguiente día por la mañana a su trabajo, (desvelada por culpa de su ebrio novio) jamás imaginó que la Hokage la enviaría de nuevo al pabellón donde atendían a todos los ninjas que recién llegaban de sus misiones en estados deplorables. ¿Es que acaso la Godaime estaba sorda, que no entendía que no era una kunoichi, que no sabía manejar el chakra? ¿Acaso ignoraba su incapacidad y falta de conocimiento?

Comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente la inteligencia de la Sannin. No podía enviar a un médico que solo atendía a civiles a revisar shinobis. Solamente a la Godaime podría ocurrírsele tal disparate.

Finalmente se paró en medio del pasillo.

— Habitación 369 — murmuró para sí misma.

Sí, esa era la habitación que le consignó. Con un gran suspiro para tomar fuerzas y ver a la persona detrás de esa puerta, la abrió. De entrada, se topó con un hombre con las narices metidas en un libro naranja, del que solo sobresalía una cabellera plateada que desgraciadamente ya conocía.

Desde hacía más de tres meses…

— ¡Yo!

Saludó el hombre alegremente al percatarse de su presencia, su ojo arqueado le hacía adivinar que bajo su máscara había una sonrisa. Kiara sintió que su estómago dio un vuelco.

— Kakashi Hatake — musitó.

Respiró imperceptiblemente, el olor a medicamentos nunca le llegó tan fuerte como en ese momento. Cerró la puerta y tomó la ficha que colgaba de la parte frontal al lado de los pies de la cama, comenzó a leerla con el único afán de distraer su atención de él.

Por alguna razón que se escapaba de su lógica, Kakashi Hatake tenía una rara afición a molestarla sin motivo. Pero cada vez que se encontraban, era objeto de sus bromas o sus burlas, sin contar las ironías y sarcasmos que predominaban en el ambiente tenso que se vivía cada vez que se cruzaban por el camino.

Lo que desgraciadamente, le ocurría muy seguido desde que Sakura era su compañera de departamento.

— Fiebre, náusea, vómitos insistentes, desmayo... — enumeró cada síntoma —. Con razón te trajeron aquí — murmuró distraída, ajena al achicado ojo del ninja copia — ¿Intoxicación? ¿Te intoxicaste con carne en mal estado? — preguntó mirándolo finalmente — ¿Es que acaso la preparó Naruto?

El peli-gris se encogió de hombros.

— Era comida gratis.

Los ojos Kiara se entrecerraron, cuando no, si era un irremediable tacaño.

— Solo a ti se te ocurre comer algo preparado por Naruto.

El hombre miró nuevamente su libro, con la única intención de continuar con su lectura erótica.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu área — preguntó con esa sobrada calma que rayaba la paciencia de cualquiera.

— Soy médico. No uno de los suyos, pero puedo pre-escribir medicamento y con eso basta.

Su contestación tenía toda la intención de ser mordaz, si sus sentimientos de ira no la hubiesen avasallado con exageración y casi a grito.

— Uhm.

Fue la contestación del ninja copia, lo que, desgraciadamente, le crispó los nervios. Dios no la quería, o ninguna deidad allá arriba. Porque la castigaban haciendo trabajos que no quería y atendiendo a inútiles, que solo trataban de joderle el día en lugar de poder disfrutar de su trabajo.

Ella solo quería un día tranquilo, lo pedía a gritos, ¿pero se lo daban? No, no hay días tranquilos para Kiara Tomohiro.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o me vas a dar de alta?

La voz de Kakashi la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, y con los ojos entornados tragándose su enojo decidió responder.

— No puedo darte de alta hasta recibir los resultados de los últimos exámenes que te practicaron — respondió plana.

— Uhm.

El shinobi respondió y nuevamente la ignoró, Kiara gruñó fastidiada y salió de ahí dado un portazo con dirección al laboratorio. Iba a exigir que le dieran inmediatamente los exámenes de ese hombre para que pudiera largarse, o estaba segura que la que se iría sería su cordura. Y de forma permanente.

Mientras que adentro de la habitación, se encontraba Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa plantada debajo de su máscara.

Enojarla era tan fácil.

Que aquello pasó de una misión a algo más divertido.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Hola.

Hace ya un tiempo que escribí esta historia que es un tanto larga, no me atrevía a publicarla porque aún no está terminada, pero me parece que no está tan mal y bueno, revisando, revisando me dije ¿por qué no? A ver que les parece, ya me dirán.

Un saludo, hasta la próxima.


End file.
